


Breakaway!

by roryuniverse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Breakaway, Comedy, F/M, Karaoke, Love, Punk Rock/Grose, SU - Freeform, at the bar, drunk!Greg, young!greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryuniverse/pseuds/roryuniverse
Summary: It has been five months since Greg and Rose have been dating. And, thanks to making just enough money, Greg decides to take the Gem somewhere nicer than Fish Stew Pizza. But they end up at the bar instead. Hilarity ensues.





	Breakaway!

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh wow, another Punk Rock fanfic, Rory?”  
> Hella yes, my duderinos.  
> Now this ‘fic is based off of a video of Tom Scharpling (y’know, the voice of Greg) singing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson while drunk. I couldn’t help but imagine Greg singing it, and then before I knew it, this silly idea formed into my head to create this funny shit. Well, I mean, I hope it’s funny lol. Hope you guys enjoy it. More dorky than romantic.

Greg rushed to the Temple, excitement coursing through him. He was going to take Rose on a better date; better than going to Fish Stew Pizza’s thanks to a coupon for a free pizza he found in the trash. And this time, it was going to be a fancy place. Finally, the young musician managed to make just enough money for this special night. Or at least, he hoped they could go that night. Even though he hadn’t planned it all out, he thought it seemed like a perfect time. He reached the Temple and ran up to Rose’s room door. The place was mostly quiet; the other Gems must’ve been in their own rooms, then. Greg knocked once, then took a step back as he waited for her to answer. Whilst waiting, he quickly attempted to fix up his hair a bit and then straightened the brown jacket and bowtie he found in his van. It was all he could find that was close to something “classy” for the date. He then immediately stopped when the door automatically opened and the beautiful Rose Quartz stepped out. Greg’s face brightened at her appearance. “Hey, Rose!” he said, smiling.

Rose blinked as she looked down at the human.  
“Greg? What are you doing here?”  
“Well, uh. . . I was wondering if you wanted to maybe. . . Go on a date tonight? I made some good cash, so we could go out some place nicer!”  
Rose continued to stare down at him for a moment later, then giggled. “Oh, Mr. Universe, you’re so funny! That place we went to last time was very nice. What was it called? Pizz Stu Fish?”  
“Fish Stew Pizza,” Greg corrected her. “And yeah, I know, but. . . Trust me, you’ll like this way more!”  
“You mean a lot more, Greg. Not ‘way more’.”  
A blunt voice spoke. Rose and Greg turned their heads to see Pearl walking over, giving the musician a look as if he was some animal that wandered into her home. Rose didn’t seem to notice the other Gem’s remark towards Greg or the way she looked at him as she smiled and spoke, “Isn’t it sweet, Pearl? He wants to take me out some place nicer.”  
“Yeah, Pearl, isn’t it great? I get to take my _girlfriend_ out somewhere nicer.” Greg said, giving Pearl a hint of a sly grin.

Pearl restrained from pulling her weapon out from her gem and knocking Greg onto the floor as she forced herself to put on a smile for Rose, hands neatly behind her back. “Why yes, it’s very sweet, Rose.”  
Greg couldn’t help but think her posture looked like a graceful crane. He chuckled quietly to himself at the thought. Pearl gave him a look, as if reading his mind.  
Rose, ever oblivious to their silent hatred towards each other, turned to Greg, a bright smile on her lips. “I would love to go with you, Greg. Just give me a little bit of time to get ready.”  
Greg nodded eagerly in response. “Okay! Just meet me at my van.”  
Rose nodded, then leaned down to give him a quick kiss.  
“See you then, Mr. Universe.” she said.  
“Yep, seeya, m’lady.” Greg made finger guns in Rose’s direction, winking.  
Rose laughed softly, watching as the human left. Pearl had watched the two where she stood, sighing. She then smiled a little. Even though she hated and blamed Greg for taking Rose away from her, she knew it wasn’t _entirely_ his fault. Rose just so happened to fall in love with him, and she should be happy for Rose. _Her_ Rose. Pearl then told Rose once more how happy she was for her and let her know she would be returning to her room to do some sword practicing. Rose nodded, watching the other Gem walk off to her room before returning to her own to get ready for the date.

Meanwhile, Greg waited for Rose, leaning against his van, hands in his pockets. He tried to contain his excitement, but that was rather difficult to do. He was finally taking his girlfriend somewhere nice for once! It may have not mattered to Rose, but it mattered to him a little. He just wanted to do something special for Rose every now and then. He pulled out the crumpled 50 and 20 dollar bill he had in his pocket, staring at them, feeling proud of himself. He had to owe it all to that guitar. Somehow, it worked its magic the past weeks. Or was it just because a few people felt pity for him? Greg tried to push the thought away. He didn’t want to think about that. He would rather just pretend it was because of his hard work and effort.

Greg then pocketed the money again when he noticed Rose coming to him. She seemed to look more radiant than ever, even though she didn’t really do much with her appearance.  
“Ready?” Greg asked as she finally reached him, smiling. Rose smiled back as she nodded. “Ready as ever, Mr. Universe.”  
This made Greg smile even more.  
“So I haven’t exactly picked out a restaurant because I wanted you to choose. We’re going to walk and sort of browse, and you tell me if you’d like to go into a certain place, okay?”  
“Okay, sounds wonderful!” the Gem replied enthusiastically. Greg couldn’t help but laugh a little in amusement at her childlike cuteness. Greg put his arm around hers and they walked off together down into town.

Greg watched Rose’s look of awe and curiosity as they walked down the sidewalk, looking at different restaurants and cafes. He softly smiled, grateful to spend this night with her. Rose stopped when they came across a small place, which turned out to be a bar. Rose was looking inside with interest, lured by the music that could be heard playing inside. “What about this place?” she suggested to Greg. The young man blinked, surprised, but then remembered Rose wasn’t exactly sure what a bar was.  
“Uhh... Rose, that’s a bar. I mean, sure it could be fun, especially because they have a karaoke, but uh.... It’s not exactly a place you go to for a nice, fancy meal on a quiet evening.”  
“What’s a karaoke?”  
“It’s a machine that plays music and you sing along to the songs. It’s pretty fun.”  
“Ooh..... Greg, we have to go in there!” the Gem said excitedly, looking at her lover with stars in her eyes.  
“Are you sure....?” Greg asked hesitantly, eyebrow raised.  
“Yes. Very sure.”  
“Well. . . Okay, if ya want. Bar it is.” Greg opened the door to the bar for Rose, letting her walk in first before following her inside.

 

Although small from the outside, the place was full and alive on the inside. Music from the karaoke blared, and people were dancing and/or singing along, mostly drunk, to a somewhat sober woman standing up on the stage singing. The song was Living On A Prayer, and Greg couldn’t help but nod his head a little to it. He feared all of the noise and stuff would make Rose feel uncomfortable, but when he looked at her, he noticed she seemed more excited, her head nodding a little to the music as well. He smiled. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all, if the Gem was enjoying herself already. Greg stepped up to the counter, Rose by his side.  
“Hello, I would like to get myself and the lovely lady here a martini”, he said, giving a wink at Rose, who giggled. The bartender nodded, walking off to get their drinks. The man looked as if he half hated his job. Greg didn’t blame him. He wouldn’t want to waste most of his life working as a bartender either, surrounded by drunks, crazies, loud music, and loud, horrible singing 24/7.

The bartender soon returned with two glasses of martinis, sliding them over to the musician and the Gem. Greg paid for the drinks before picking up both glasses and leading Rose to a booth to sit in. He handed Rose her glass, watching as she stared at it curiously.  
“So. . . I drink this?”  
Greg nodded, taking a sip of his own. “Mmm, it’s pretty good, Rose, give it a try!”  
Rose stared down at her drink a little longer before also taking a sip. Her eyes brightened at the taste.  
“What do you think?” Greg asked.  
“It’s. . . Wonderful! And so sweet!” she exclaimed. Greg laughed a little. “Yeah, that’s what makes it so good.”  
Greg had downed his and put the glass down with a contented sigh. “Man, it’s been a while since I’ve had a real good drink. Stay here a moment?”  
Rose nodded in response, watching as the human got up and went to the counter.

Greg was soon back with another drink. He noticed Rose looking around the bar as he sat down, her glass still half full.  
“Aren’t you going to drink the rest of that?” he asked the Gem. She looked at him and shrugged. “It was good while it lasted, but I don’t know, I’m just not interested in it anymore.”  
Greg chuckled. “That’s fine by me. Do you like it here?”  
“Oh yes, it’s so lively!”  
“That’s good, I’m glad you think so. I’m happy to be here with you.” Greg smiled at his lover, who blushed a little as she smiled back. He then drank down his second Martini.  
“Okay, I’m gonna have one more!” Greg got up and hurried to the counter. Rose giggled, wondering what made him so attracted to the drink.

As time passed, Greg had five drinks so far. Rose noticed something a little odd about him, and couldn’t help but laugh a little each time he had come back to the booth, swaying a little. When he came back for the sixth time now, he nearly missed the booth before sitting down, glass of martini swishing a little in his hand.  
“Heeeey....” he spoke in a weird voice, smiling stupidly at Rose, who laughed. “Hey. Why are you being so silly?” she asked.  
“Well. . . I may have had a bit. . . Much of the drink, which caused me to be like this. But don’t worry, am all fine, just a little tipzy.... tipsy.”  
Rose laughed again. “That’s so funny! Humans are hilarious.”  
Greg also laughed. “I knoooow. Still not planning on drinking that, m’lady?” he asked, pointing at Rose’s glass of half-full martini. She shook her head, watching Greg in amusement as he downed his glass and grabbed hers, drinking that down as well.

Greg then jumped up out of the booth. “I’m gonna do the karaoke!” he exclaimed unnecessarily, which caused Rose to erupt into giggles.  
“Okay, Greg.”  
The young man then dizzily made his way up to the karaoke. There was nobody up there at that moment, so he didn’t have to wait or fight for it. He selected a song and grabbed the mic.  
“ALRIGHT, PEOPLES!” he shouted, causing everyone to pay attention to him.  
“YOU KNOW WHAT THIS BAR NEEDS?”  
The people, even the bartender, continued to stare at him curiously.  
“IT NEEDS TO. . . BREAKAWAY!!”  
An eruption of cheers went up as the song Breakaway began to blare on the karaoke. Rose clapped her hands, laughing and giggling all at once as she watched her man.

The audience (even the bartender), clapped and sang along, including Rose, who looked as if she was having the time of her life, her cheeks a rosy pink. Halfway through the song, Greg sounded more obnoxious than he had before, drunkenly pouring his heart and soul into the song, sounding really into it and passionate about it.  
“I’LL SPREAD MY WINGS AND I’LL LEARN HOW TO FLYYY, I’LL DO WHAT IT TAKES ‘TILL I.... TOUCH THE SKYYY....” he sang, closing his eyes and moving his hand up dramatically, his hair getting into his face. The audience cheered even louder, made up of both drunk and sober people. Rose continued to clap and sing along with everyone else. She then stood up and walked up on stage with Greg. Even though he was drunk, the young musician looked a little surprised to see her up there with him. He then smiled. Rose smiled back, taking the mic from him to sing the next lyrics as she looked at the screen. Greg stood close to her and sang with her, their voices ringing loudly throughout the bar.

Rose really did have the time of her life that night. And as they sang the ending of the song, she felt glad that she had picked the bar, and even more glad that she had fallen for someone like Greg. He was a silly dork, but he was _her_ silly dork, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

 


End file.
